


"It's like you're married!"

by EphilliaAllora



Series: Timeskip AU [7]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphilliaAllora/pseuds/EphilliaAllora
Summary: Miku stresses over the nature of her relationship with Hibiki.





	"It's like you're married!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for @lolipeekay on twitter!
> 
> She said she liked HibiMiku and "If they hand hold i'm going to cry." So I aimed to deliver.

\----18th November 2020----

 

Miku silently thanked an absent Chris for what was sure to be the 5th time this week. Her friend’s words came to mind. “ _ My psych told me it's engaging enough to keep your mind off things, but isn't so hard that you can get frustrated doing it. It's just, nice and relaxing _ .” Chris had been a awkward teacher, but passing on her knowledge of crocheting as a way of staving off anxiety had been an immense help the past fortnight.

She sat on the couch absently watching the television, the quiet droning of the evening news more white noise than anything informative. It was mostly a distraction, like the knitting, to forget the stilted exchanges and too-forward questions from her fellow university students.    
  
“ _ You talk about your housemate a lot _ .”

“ _ Isn’t the JSDF too rough for a girl _ ?”

“ _ The way you go on, it sounds like you’re married _ .”   
  
Miku’s needle slipped and jabbed her thumb. Wincing, she was thankful for the blunted end of the crochet needle compared to their regular counterparts. Leaning back on the couch she let out a sigh. She and Hibiki had endured years of teasing from their friends in high school for ‘acting like a married couple’. It had taken a heated discussion in their senior year to finally set things straight. They had remained friends with Ando, Terashima and Itaba, but they had grown more distant since graduation. 

She stared at the ceiling while fiddling with the needle. The source of her anxiety wasnt that she felt her relationship was lacking, if anything Hibiki groaned the most when she had a night shift at the SONG base. It was the perception from her acquaintances and casual friends that worried her the most. 

Miku’s parents had taken the news of her relationship with Hibiki with a tone that suggested they had worked it out before she had. She smiled at the memory, her mother giving her a knowing smile and her father welcoming Hibiki to the family with a bear hug to rival the Commander.

Her train of thought was cut off as an exhausted Hibiki made her way through the front door. She was barely past the threshold before she let out a long and weary “Miiiiikuuuuu.” Before jogging two steps to throw herself onto the couch into Mikus waiting embrace. She kissed Hibiki on the forehead. “Welcome home, how was today's training?”   
  
Hibiki let out a groan muffled by Miku’s chest. “Today was the worst.”   
  
“Why is that?”   
  
Hibiki sat up to lean against Miku before taking her hand. “Today it was the UN soldiers turn to show us how  _ their _ weaponry worked. It just, feels wrong compared to a Symphogear.” She looked at the palm of her free hand. “Sure my fists have been violent things before, but they also helped me make friends with Chris, Tsubasa, everyone. A gun can only hurt.”   
  
Miku hummed an affirmation and rubbed her thumb against the top of Hibiki’s hand.

“Chris took to it really well as you’d guess, guns are sorta her thing. Tsubasa revealed she’d been trained ‘about 10 years ago’ which made the instructor worried. Maria was- Miku, what's wrong.” Concern filled Hibiki’s voice. 

“Wh- no I’m fine.” Miku turned away and wiped her eyes.

Hibiki leaned closer, her grip tightening slightly. “Miku your eyes are tearing up, did something happen today?”   
  
“No, yes- I …” She turned her gaze back. “Hibiki, what am I to you?”

“You’re my sunshine!” she replied immediately, a grin blossoming on her face. 

Miku couldn’t help but smile back at her. “I know that, but what does that mean to you?”

A flicker of confusion crossed Hibiki's face before being replaced with one of understanding. “It means, it means I love you more than anyone else in the world. It means I love you as my best friend, my lover and my-" She clamped her mouth shut.   
  
"What was that last one?"   
  
"I ..." Hibiki looked to the side, unsure for half a beat before looking determined. "Hold on, I need to grab something from the closet." With one arm she leaped over the back of the couch and dashed down the hall.

"Okay..." Miku drew out the word, confused. Looking over the back of the couch she could see Hibiki had already pulled half the storage containers out, a moment later she was walking back to the couch.   
  
Hibiki stepped around to the front of the couch with her hands behind her back. "I think this works best if you're standing."   
  
Realization hit Miku. "Hibiki are you-"   
  
"Humor me?" Hibiki gave her a wry smile.   
  
Miku stood up from her spot on the couch only for Hibiki to go down on one knee.   
  
"Now I had a big event planned, Tsubasa and Maria were gonna sing, Shirabe offered to cook- anyway." She looked up at Miku. "It’s more important I do this now.” Clearing her throat and presenting an open box with a ring nestled inside she asked her, “Kohinata Miku, will you marry me?"   
  
“I-” Miku choked on a sob.    
  
Panic flashed across Hibiki’s face, "Miku? Oh no did I read this wrong, I'm sorry I-"   
  
"No! No I-" Mikus leg gave out as her sobbing worsened. Hibiki caught her and eased her back onto the couch.    
  
She put an arm around Miku and gave her arm a gentle rub. "So I got it right?" Hibiki is smiled at her, but a hint of worry remained.   
  
Miku returned the smile and wrapped her arms around Hibiki. "You got it perfect. It’s just, we can’t legally get married..." She looked up to see Hibiki grinning.   
  
"Then consider it a promise!" Hibiki returned the embrace, giving her a squeeze. Pulling back to arms length, her grin took on a mischievous look. "And Tsubasa tells me her father is pulling some strings at the moment to change the law anyway. Turns out things suddenly got a lot more progressive once her Grandpa died."

"Oh Hibiki." Miku pulled Hibiki’s face close for a quick kiss. They held it for a heartbeat before slowly separating. "I’m going to hold you to that, my wife."   
  
Hibiki’s grin reached her ears. "And I plan to support you for the rest of our lives, my wife." Giggling, she pulled Miku into another hug. 


End file.
